For You
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Kutinggalkan desa hanya untukmu. Aku membawa kegelapan bagimu yang merupakan cahaya, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke POV. Fic pertama di Naruto fandom, One Shot. Maap kalo kependekan. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**.**

**~For You~**

**.**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**.**

**Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Kutinggalkan desa hanya untukmu. Aku membawa kesialan bagimu, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke POV.**

**.**

**Fic pertama di Naruto fandom.**

* * *

Aku menatap foto kita berempat. Bersama Dobe dan Kakashi. Wajahmu yang ceria membuatku memikirkan kembali niatku untuk pergi. Namun, jika aku tidak segera pergi, cepat atau lambat, aku akan menuntunmu kedalam kegelapan dan kesialan. Aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku membalikkan foto itu agar aku tak menatap wajahmu dan melihat bola mata berwarna emerald mu.

Kau mungkin berpikir aku jahat, kau mungkin berpikir aku mengkhianatimu, kau mungkin berpikir aku tak pernah memikirkanmu. Namun itu semua salah. Kulakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, aku takut kau terpengaruh rasa kebencianku pada Itachi. Maafkan aku. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku harus segera menghilang dari hadapanmu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri gelap malam. Aku terhenti dan kutatap bulan. Bulan itu bersinar terang. Aku terpaku sesaat. Terang bulan mengingatkanku akan senyummu yang bersinar indah di mataku. Lagi-lagi niatku goyah saat itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Berusaha menghilangkan bayanganmu yang mengusik pikiranku.

Angin bertiup menerpa kulitku. Lagi-lagi, aku teringat akan kau. Suasana menjadi sejuk bila aku berada di sekitarmu. Aku mulai ragu akan keputusanku. Tapi aku tak mau mengakui perasaan yang dari tadi mengusik hatiku. Aku menghela napasku dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Kulihat daun-daun berguguran. Daun-daun itu mengingatkanku akan perasaanmu yang lemah. Hanya dengan sedikit terpaan angin kuat, daun-daun itu akan jatuh dari tempatnya. Sama sepertimu. Dengan sebuah terpaan kabar buruk tentang kepergianku, perasaanmu akan hancur dan berguguran seperti daun-daun ini.

Setiap kali aku melangkah lebih jauh, aku selalu teringat padamu. Membuat hatiku sakit. Namun aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku kalau aku melakukan ini untukmu. Demi kebaikanmu. Aku berharap tak ada orang yang melihatku pergi. Agar tak ada yang memberimu kenyataan pahit ini.

Namun, sepertinya harapan itu hanyalah permintaan belaka. Aku bertemu denganmu. Kurasa kau dapat membaca pikiranku. Kau mendekatiku dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran yang menyesakkan dadaku. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan. Menggambarkan betapa sakit hatimu melihatku saat ini. Dengan sebuah tas yang kubawa dan tanpa ikat kepala. Mulutmu tertekuk kebawah. Menggambarkan bahwa kau sangat sedih. Kau akan melakukan apa saja agar aku tidak pergi.

Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku tak bisa mengurungkan niatku sekarang. Aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Tapi kau menyatakan bahwa kau tak bisa bahagia tanpaku. Sama denganku. Aku tak bisa bahagia tanpamu. Namun, aku takut aku akan membawamu ke dalam bahaya.

Semakin kau meminta, semakin dalam luka yang kau goreskan di hatiku. Semakin kau memohon, semakin sesak dadaku. Aku tak berani menatapmu yang menangis saat itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku mendengar kau menyatakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Hal itu adalah kenyataan yang menyakitkan sekaligus hal yang luar biasa. Kenyataan menyakitkan kalau aku, orang yang dicintaimu, harus pergi meninggalkanmu malam itu juga. Aku lega, ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kau mengatakan padaku tentang kenangan kita dulu. Bersama kelompok 7. Mengingat hal itu, aku merasa hatiku tak kuat lagi. Hatiku goyah. Antara tetap tinggal di Konoha bersamamu, atau membalas dendam pada Itachi. Rupanya, dendamku lebih menguasai diriku. Aku tak bisa, Sakura. Aku harus meninggalkanmu.

Aku berbohong padamu. Dengan mengatakan kalau aku lupa percakapan kita yang pertama setelah menjadi genin. Kau mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum, namun aku menjawabmu dengan nada sedingin es tanpa menatapmu. Kau tetap tersenyum, seolah menandakan bahwa pertemuan itu memang sudah lama dan mudah dilupakan. Kau tersenyum, namun air matamu mengalir. Wajahmu saat itu mengoyak hatiku.

Aku merasakan angin menerpa tubuhku. Aku mendengar isak tangismu yang menyakitkan. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku untuk maju. Kau menyadari hal itu dan berusaha menghentikanku. Aku bergerak secepat kilat kebelakangmu yang sedang menangis. Kau terdiam sesaat, namun air matamu tetap Menyebut namamu. Aku membisikkan satu kata padamu.

"_Terima Kasih…"_

Lalu aku menotok titik syaraf mu sehingga kau pingsan. Aku menatap wajahmu yang tertidur. Aku menghapus air mata dipipimu, mengendong mu dan meletakkanmu di kursi taman itu. Aku mengelus pipimu, menyibakkan sedikit rambutmu yang menutup telingamu, dan berbisik padamu.

"_Aishiteru, Sakura…"_

Aku mengecup keningmu yang lebar itu. Seperti yang sudah kauinginkan selama ini. Aku pun berdiri, dan menatapmu sebelum aku pergi.

* * *

Aku adalah pemuda yang patut diberi pelajaran. Aku meninggalkan cinta pertamaku demi balas dendam. Itu perbuatan yang tak bisa dimaafkan. Aku takkan heran bila pertemuan kita yang berikutnya adalah kau yang ingin membunuhku. Bila hal itu terjadi, aku takkan heran. Hal itu tipikal. Aku mengikuti Oto no Yoninshuu keluar Konoha, meninggalkanmu.

Di tengah hutan, mereka membuatku mati suri. Selama waktuku di dalam kegelapan pekat itu, wajahmu selalu terbesit dalam pikiranku. Di sela-sela gambaran-gambaran kebencianku terhadap Itachi, wajah tersenyummu selalu muncul. Jika gambaran Itachi membawaku masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih pekat, gambaran wajahmu membawaku kedalam cahaya.

Kegelapan hampir memakan diriku sepenuhnya. Aku dapat merasakan sebentar lagi, diriku akan tersadar. Dan jika aku tersadar, maka wajahmu akan hilang dari pikiranku. Yang ada hanyalah kebencian dan dendam.

Aku adalah pria nista. Laki-laki tak berperasaan. Pangeran yang dingin. Pangeran yang meninggalkan putrinya saat putrinya membutuhkan dukungan. Membuat putrinya hancur berkeping-keping menjadi jutaan keping. Hati yang seperti kaca. Dapat pecah kapan saja. Jika kau menggengamnya terlalu kuat, jika kau menjatuhkannya ke tanah, jika kau memukulkannya ke sesuatu. Kaca adalah benda yang rapuh. Mirip denganmu.

Diriku tersadar dari semua itu. Kebencian memenuhi diriku sepenuhnya. Aku tertawa. Aku sudah kehilangan akal. Aku mendengar suara dobe, namun aku membiarkannya. Aku sudah terbawa lebih jauh kedalam kegelapan. Aku sudah melupakan dirimu.

Sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu. Walau aku tak dapat mengatakannya padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Semoga saat kita bertemu lagi, kau membunuhku. Itulah balasan setimpal yang pantas untukku. Dan janganlah menangis, putri. Teruslah tersenyum. Biarpun aku berada di tempat yang jauh, hatiku selalu bersamamu.

_._

_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa _

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanare banare no yoru datte_

_Boku ga Soba ni Iru kara_

_Boku ga Soba ni iru Kara…_

**.**

**~Owari~**

* * *

Haduuhh… Pendek banget! Saya emang nggak bakat bikin fic oneshot! Yo wess, saya mempersilah kan review, flame dll…

(PS: Flamenya jangan pedes-pedes ya… Onegai… -taboked-)


End file.
